Rouge Is Bi
by Xion Stein
Summary: I always thought of lesbian couples Rouge could be in.


**Hey I was thinking of all the lesbian couples Rouge could be with and this happened so please enjoy**.

**Topaz's POV**

I was sitting on the couch reading one of my books waiting for Rouge. She wanted to have a girls like night between the two of us. I told her no and that I wanted to be alone but she never listens. _Knock Knock._ Ugh there she is. Please God let her not do anything crazy. I opened the door to a drunken, disoriented, and holding hundreds of shopping bags. " Sigh. Hello Rouge." "Heyz Topaz." I let Rouge in and waited for her explanation for why she's so drunk. "Okay I got- Oh why are you given me that faces for. I ain't do nutin." Rouge said nearly falling over.

I continued to look at her. "Okay okay. Maybe but just maybe I had a few drinks." I rolled my eyes. "Really? Only a few? Cause you smell like you drank lots." Rouge just smiled and went in one of the bags. I sat down and turned on the TV waiting to see what amazing things Rouge has in the bags. Rouge took something out of the bag and hid it behind her back. "Rouge? What do you have?" Rouge had on a wide smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Nutin." I ignored her and continued to watch TV. Whatever she's hiding from me I may not want to see.

"Here, Drink this." Rouge said holding a wine bottle in front of my face. I pushed the bottle away. "No thanks." Rouge pouted and put it back in my face. "Come on Topaz. Quit being like that. It taste great!" I took the bottle from her and put it on the table. "I don't want to get drunk Rouge. While you sober up I'm going to watch TV in my room." I said as I walked in my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed and turned on the TV. God Rouge is so annoying. Sometimes I question why we are friends.

I watched a few episodes of The Big Bang Theory when Rouge came in. "Hey. I'm sober now." I didn't take my eyes off the TV. "Oh that's good. Because I don't like to be around you when you're drunk." Rouge tilt her head questionably. "Why?" I then looked at her and sighed. "Because Rouge when you're drunk you act...kinda..well gay."

Rouge looked surprised for a second then laughed. "Oh so you're afraid that I'll rape you huh?" Rouge said getting closer. I backed up away from her. "Yeah to tell the truth. You act really gay and you touched me once." Rouge had her usual smirk on her face. "I'm so sorry Topaz. Its just that whenever I get drunk, I also get horny." Rouge got even closer to me. I continued to back up so I can get awa- Oh fuck! I'm against the wall and Rouge is in front of the door! Damn! I sunk down on the floor as Rouge stood over me. "Is something wrong Topaz? Your face is getting all red." Rouge said as she felt my forehead.

I slapped Rouge's hand away from me and I tried to get up but Rouge pushed me back down. "Topaz where are you trying to go? How about you just lie back and enjoy." Rouge said as she started to snake her hand up my shirt.

"R-Rouge. why ar-are you doing t-this?" Rouge cupped my face in her hand. "Because Topaz, I'm horny. And you seem pretty sexy so why not you?" Rouge then started to kiss my neck. Placing little kisses on me.

I wanted to get her off but to be honest it felt really good. Like there is a fire in my pants and it won't cool down. "Please Rouge. Don't do this. I-I don't go that way." I said between gasps. Rouge moved away from my neck and looked into my eyes. "Oh really? You don't go that way? Then why are you getting so wet?"

Just then before I could even think Rouge opened my pants and slipped one of her hands down them, rubbing on the outside of my panties. "Ah! R-Rouge...please s-s-stop." Of course Rouge did what she wanted and even moved her hand faster on my womanhood.

"Ah Ah Rouge. Oh my God."

I couldn't help but moan. She knew right where to touch me. Rouge then rubbed my clit and licked my neck. I moaned Rouge's name and dug my nails into her arms. Rouge then took her hand out my pants and stood up over me.

"You still want me to stop?" She asked. My head was in a kind of daze and I couldn't think clearly. "Please, fuck me Rouge." I couldn't believe the words that left my mouth. Why the hell did I say that? I don't like girls. I like men. Even if I do like girls I still can't fuck Rouge, I'm with Tanaka. Wouldn't sleeping with Rouge still count as cheating even though we're both women? Yeah, it does and I don't want to ever cheat on him. But I just can't help myself.

Rouge smirked. "Get on the bed." I did as I was told and took off my shirt as I got on the bed. "Oh? So eager to start now?" Rouge said. I sneered. "Do you want to talk? Because last time I checked you wanted to fuck." Rouge laughed as she took off her jumpsuit leaving only her cute sexy lace panties. "Cute panties." "Nice breast." Rouge said back as she crawled over me.

Rouge started off by massaging one of my breast while sucking the other. I moaned and held her head there. Rouge was flicking her tongue on one of my nipples sending multiple waves of pleasure thru me. I pulled Rouge away from my breast and kissed her passionately.

We both stopped to catch our breaths from the kiss. After I caught my breath I figured it was my turn to make a move and I went straight to Rouge's womanhood. At first it caught her off guard but then she smiled and took them off showing me her dripping wet pussy.

I pinched her clit earning a moan from Rouge. I then got a little more confident and put a finger inside her. "Ah Oh Ohh Yes Topaz! Keep doing that and I'll cum in a matter of seconds." Rouge moaned as she held onto one of her breast and tweaked her nipples. I smiled and went in and out faster. Rouge moaned louder and thrust her hips to my hand. I then added another finger giving Rouge even more pleasure.

"Oh fuck YES TOPAZ! Please eat me out! I want to feel your tongue in me!" I smiled at Rouge's words and looked at Rouge's dripping womanhood. I licked my lips and stuck out my tongue. I took one long lick on Rouge's clit making her squeeze her breast moaning. I started to lick and suck around Rouge's pussy making her go into a moaning frenzy. I then stuck my tongue into Rouge's hole making her scream my name.

I licked inside her for a little while until Rouge screamed. "OH MY FUCKING GOD TOPAZ I'M GONNA CUM!" She then held my head still so I wouldn't move. I licked and sucked more when I got covered in Rouge's cum. She squirted all over me. I even swallowed some of her wonderful cum and I have to admit it tasted amazing. Rouge was on the bed squirming and gasping for breath. I crawled by her and kissed her neck and face waiting for her. Rouge caught her breath and got on top of me again. "That was fun, but I know something better."

Rouge then removed all of my clothes and lifted one of my legs onto my shoulder. I wondered what she was doing but I left it alone and watched her. Rouge positioned her womanhood against mine and that's when it hit me. She wants to scissor."Are you ready?" Rouge asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. I then felt the most amazing thing even better then when Tanaka fucks me.

"Ah Ah Ah This feel great Rouge." I moaned holding onto the bed sheets.

"Yeah I ah know Ahh. Shit I'm about to cum already." Rouge gasped rubbing harder and faster. We both continued this until I felt my peak coming close.

"Rouge ah I-I'm go-ah GONNA CUM!" Rouge went even faster and screamed "OH FUCK TOPAZ I LOVE YOUR FUCKING BODY LET'S CUM TOGETHER!"

We both screamed the others name and fell on the bed. Rouge fell beside me panting. "That. Was. Amazing." She said panting. "That did feel pretty great." I confessed. Rouge cuddled against me. "When will your boyfriend Tanaka be home again?" I looked at the clock. "In a hour. We better get dressed before he gets home. Unless you have a good excuse for this." Rouge thought for a second and got up. "I don't." I got up and started grabbing my clothes. "Oh and we mention nothing of this to him correct?" I said. Rouge put a thumbs up and smiled. "My lips are sealed cross my heart and hope to die."

**Okay first chapter done! Please tell me how you feel about it and if I need changes. Bye!**


End file.
